In the Arms of a Killer
by teamprentiss
Summary: He's the reason she lost her mother. She's the reason he lost his wife. And through their loss, they find each other. AU, companion fic to The Barber and His Bakers.
1. Pitiful Creature of Darkness

A/n: I've been listening to Phantom of the Opera again, and so I got inspired

**A/n: I've been listening to Phantom of the Opera again, and so I got inspired. And I've wanted to do a Sweeney/Lindsey fic since I wrote MVR so here it is. It's up to you guys whether this stays oneshot, or if it's multiple chapters. I'll get right back on writing Barber and his Bakers, don't worry, I just have more ideas for this right now.**

**Summary: Lindsey Lovett let's Sweeney Todd live the night he kills her mother and they both realize they need each other. Beginning is taken from Barber and his Bakers but after that I'm writing a new story. **

**Disclaimer: Sweeney Todd belongs to Steven Sondheim, the POTO lyrics I used belong to Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber, Lindsey Lovett belongs to me. **

Chapter One

"Don't I know you? she said. You knew she lived," Sweeney said.

"I was only thinking of you," Mrs. Lovett said, voice thick with tears.

"You lied to me."

"**No, no not lied at all! No I never lied!" Said she took the poison, she did, never said that she died. Poor thing! She lived but it left her weak in the head. All she did for months was just lie there in bed Should've been in a hospital wound up in bedlam instead. Poor thing! Better you should think she was dead! Yes, I lied 'cause I love you! I'd be twice the wife she was I love you! Could that thing have cared for you like me?**"

"Mrs. Lovett," Sweeney said, the manic glint returning to his eyes. "You're a bloody wonder, eminently practical and yet appropriate as always. As you've said repeatedly there's little point in dwelling on the past! Now come here my love! Not a thing to fear my love!" He began dancing her across the bake house. Lindsey froze. She knew what was coming. She tore out of the bake house, up the stairs, and into the barber shop. Ignoring the girl (who she knew had to be Johanna) sitting in the barber's chair, she grabbed a razor and ran back downstairs.

"And life is for the alive, my dear." Mr. Todd was singing. Lindsey hid in the bake house, waiting to make her move "So let's keep living it! **Just keep living it! Really living it!"**

With those words Lindsey hear her mother scream. A terrible scream of pain that tore into Lindsey's heart. She turned just in time to see her mother burning in the oven and Mr. Todd heartlessly closing the door, muffling the screams. Tears brimmed in Lindsey's brown eyes. It wasn't possible. Her mother couldn't be gone!

Sweeney walked over to Lucy's body and pulled it into his arms. "There was a barber and his wife…" Lindsey remembered the razor in her hand. "And she was beautiful." Her heart broke with the pain of losing her mother and the pain of what she knew she had to do. "A foolish barber and his wife." Then she noticed the tears in his eyes. "She was his reason and his life." It was the most human she'd ever seen him. "And she was beautiful." Lindsey felt a rush of pity for the barber. They weren't so different, the two of them. And he was all she had left.  "And she was virtuous. And he was…"

Lindsey dropped the razor. _"Pitiful creature of darkness,"_ she sang, _"What kind of life have you known?"_ She began walking towards him, slowly. _"God give me courage to show you,"_ she sang as she offered him her hand and pulled him onto his feet. He went slightly rigid at her closeness. _"You are not alone!"_ She took his bloodstained face in her hands and pressed her lips to his. When he didn't respond, she was frightened, but his cold heart melted, and he slid an arm around her waist, drawing her closer.

She broke off and laid her head against his shoulder, silent tears pouring down her cheeks. For a moment he just stood there, holding her close. She didn't know how, and she didn't know why, but she felt so calm. Calm in the arms of a killer. "You should leave here," he whispered into her hair.

"No," she whispered back, "I want to stay with you."

He drew back, looking straight into her eyes. "Why?"

She swallowed nervously before answering. "Because you're all I have left."

**A/n: Short? Yeah. OOC for Mr. Todd? Maybe a little. Do I want you to review? Heck yes! Remember, it's up to you guys whether or not I continue this, or whether it's good as a oneshot. **


	2. Going Soft

A/n: …I really need to stop listening to Phantom of the Opera

**A/n: …I really need to stop listening to Phantom of the Opera. I'm going crazy with ideas for this story. Based on a comment I got I would like to clarify something. I AM A DIEHARD SWEENETT FAN!! JUST READ MVR!! But I really wanted to do something with Sweeney and Lindsey. Glad to see you're reviewing though Mrs.Lovett1!! **

**Disclaimer: I so wish Sweeney was mine, but alas, he is not. **

Chapter Two

Lindsey walked into her bedroom. What had just happened in the bake house? He kills her mother, so she kisses him? She sat down on the bed, head in her hands. What was wrong with her?

Then again, she thought, he did kiss her back. What did that mean? Sweeney Todd didn't love anything or anyone. Except Lucy. Stupid, bubble-headed Lucy. Silly little nit indeed.

Was it possible Sweeney Todd loved her? No, it was not possible. Not probable, anyway. And then there was her mother. It finally dawned on her. Her mother was gone. Dead. She'd never see her again. She should hate Mr. Todd for killing her. But she couldn't. Not after how pitiful, how helpless he'd looked just minutes earlier. And her mother had loved Sweeney as well. Guilt flowed through her veins. Was she betraying her mother? Or would her mother want her to be happy? And did she even love Sweeney Todd? She couldn't decide.

She caught sight of her reflection. Her brand new dress had blood stains on it, and her hair looked like it had been caught in a hurricane. She walked over to the dresser and began brushing out her hair. A chuckle from the doorway caught her off guard, and she jumped, throwing the brush as she did so.

Sweeney was smirking at her from the doorway. "What are you laughing at?" she snapped, unable to ignore the blush creeping over her cheeks.

"You're covered in blood."

She scoffed. "I wouldn't be talking if I were you. Besides, it's your fault."

"Maybe so, but if I am remembering correctly Miss Lovett, you started it."

Lindsey blushed even more now. "I s'pose you are," she mumbled.

"You s'pose I am what?" he said. She'd never seen him like this before. So teasing, light-hearted. She guessed this was what killing your worst enemy did to you.

She turned to face him. "I suppose you are remembering correctly. What's gotten into you anyway? I've never seen you like this."

"Miss Lovett you cannot imagine the weight that's been lifted from my shoulders. The judge is dead, so is the Beadle."

"So is Lucy!" she snapped, and instantly regretted it.

His eyes narrowed. "So is your mother. And you don't even seem that angry with me now do you?"

"You are unbelievable," she said, turning back to the mirror.

He glared at her a second, then turned on his heel and left the room, stalking back up to the barber shop. He filled a basin with water and began trying to scrub the blood from his face. He began thinking the same thing Lindsey was thinking. What had happened in the bake house? He didn't love Lindsey Lovett…did he? She was quite beautiful, and she had her charms. But she was so young. So naïve. And she was just as guilty for Lucy's death as Nellie had been. So why did he think her so innocent? But he didn't want to linger on this, no. He wanted to think on the Judge's death. And the Beadle's. His felt so light now, the monster screaming for revenge was quieted.

What he couldn't figure out was why he was so unfazed by Lucy's death. He supposed it must be because he thought her dead until now, and now she really was. How did his life change?

He didn't even really feel like Sweeney Todd anymore. He felt…different. He could not figure out how or why, but that girl was making him go soft, little by little. She had since the moment he met her. And he still wasn't sure if he liked it.

**A/n: Yeah it's short, but I wanted to get this up really quick…I didn't know where else to go with this chapter. Hope you guys like it!!**


	3. Promise

A/n: I am so HAPPY

**A/n: I am so HAPPY!! I was taking a major risk with this story because it's pretty much the first time I've written a romance fic, AND SO FAR YOU GUYS LIKE IT!**

**Wanna know another reason I'm happy? OVER 5,000 HITS ON MVR! YAY!!**

**I just need to get something out of my system: I HATE THE AGE DIFFERENCE I HATE THE AGE DIFFERENCE I HATE THE AGE DIFFERENCE!! Okay, I'm good. I've seen other stories where a large age difference has worked (ever read Girl Anachronism or Scream by pinkeop? No? WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! GO READ THEM!)**

**Disclaimer: Lindsey's mine, Sweeney's not, I wish it was the other way around, because Sweeney's hot. HAHA! I wrote a poem. Go me. **

Chapter Three

It really wasn't long before the nightmares started. For both of them. For a couple of days the two stayed out of each other's way. The nightmares started sooner for Sweeney, he'd seen so much more than Lindsey. He'd wake late into the night, breathing heavily, having relived one or more of his murders in his mind. It was strange to him, being able to sleep. Now that he'd finally gotten the Judge out of the way, he was able to rest a bit. Because he'd rarely slept, he never thought he'd ever have to deal with nightmares. After he woke up, it was hard for him to fall back to sleep.

Some of the worst nightmares were driven by the guilt of killing Mrs. Lovett. In the last few days, Lindsey had seemed to be taking her mother's death harder and harder. Everyone who asked about her in the shop was told Nellie Lovett was taken by a bout of pneumonia that struck and killed quickly. But Sweeney and Lindsey knew the truth. One night he had one nightmare that was particularly gruesome. Not only did he see her burning once again, but he could hear her screams, completely bone-chilling now that he wasn't so numb. The scream had woken him, only for him to find that the screaming continued as he was awake. It was already light outside. Sweeney hurried down to Lindsey's room and knew the look on her face immediately. The heavy breathing and wide, wild eyes told him all he needed to know. "Nightmare?" he asked.

She nodded, unable to speak. The horrible images flitting through her mind were his fault. Not that she would say that. She couldn't risk making him angry.

He sighed. "Come on. You should probably get up it's already morning."

This time she managed a weak, "Ok." When he left the room, she flopped backwards and fought back the tears that threatened to spill. She missed her mother so much, but she couldn't let on for fear of upsetting Sweeney. She dressed quickly and quietly. She'd been wearing her mother's dresses, regardless of the fact that they were a bit small for her. They still smelled like her mother's perfume. She looked in the mirror. Her hair was sticking up everywhere. There were dark circles beneath her tired brown eyes. She was officially a wreck. Then she remembered. It was her birthday. She was seventeen. "Happy birthday to me," she muttered. She went into the shop and found a man sitting at one of the tables. She jumped. "My apologies sir, you gave me a fright."

"No, no, my apologies Miss Lovett. My name is Theodore Livingston. First of all I'd like to say that I'm terribly sorry for your loss. It must be hard for you, losing your mother."

"Thank you," Lindsey whispered.

"Second I am here on official business. Now, as much as I do not want to have to do this to you, I must. You are seventeen today, correct?" Lindsey nodded. "And with your mother…ah…having, passed on, the shop would naturally fall to you. But as you are not yet 18, I'm afraid you cannot own property."

"What?" Lindsey asked. Just when she thought her life couldn't get any more complicated. "Why not?"

"As I said, you are underage and also unmarried."

"And if she was married?"

The pair jumped. Sweeney Todd had found his way into the shop undetected. "How do you do that?" Lindsey said in disbelief.

"Who are you?" Theodore asked.

"Sweeney Todd," he replied. "I live in the shop upstairs. Now you answer my question."

"Well, if she was married and her husband was over 18, then he could own the shop and she would not lose it. Ah, Miss Lovett, I do have other business to attend to, I'll be back in the next week. Good day." As soon as Theodore Livingston left the shop, Lindsey sank into a chair and buried her face in her hands.

"What's wrong with you?" Sweeney asked.

Lindsey stared at him. "I'm going to lose my shop! Weren't you listening?"

"No you're not. Weren't YOU listening?"

"What are you getting at?" Lindsey asked. "You would marry me?"

"If it's what it took for you to keep your shop."

"What in it for you?"

"Think, Lindsey. I rent my shop from you. You lose your shop, I lose mine." He paused. "And…you've grown on me a bit."

Lindsey smiled slightly. "Really?"

"Really."

"You're serious aren't you?" Sweeney nodded. "Well…I guess I don't want to lose my shop…" She thought for a moment. "Alright, I'll do it. But it has to be by next week, he said he'd be back within the week."

"That can be arranged. There's a chapel on the other side of town, no one would have to know we married."

It was arranged that the two would be married in three days. Lindsey couldn't believe she was actually going to do this. She was actually going to marry Sweeney Todd. What did it mean that he had offered? "_No," _she told herself, _"He doesn't love me, he just doesn't want me to lose my shop."_

The day of the wedding came all too fast for Lindsey. She woke with a nervous stomach ache. She didn't really have anything to be nervous about, but she still couldn't stop the feeling. A cab would be coming by a noon to pick up the two of them. At 11:45 Lindsey was finishing getting ready. She'd opted out of the usual large white dress and replaced it with a green one. When she decided she that how she looked was as good as she was going to get she walked out into the shop. It was empty. "Where is that man?" she muttered. She went up into the barber shop. "Mr. T?" she said gently. He was standing by the window. "The cab is going to be here soon…Mr. T what are you doing?"

"I'm as bad as the judge," he whispered.

"What? What are you talking about?"

He turned to face his young bride. "I'm more than twice your age Lindsey! It's just like the judge and Johanna."

"No! Of course it's not!" she stuttered. She awkwardly slid an arm around his waist. "You're not forcing me to marry you. You haven't kept me locked up for fifteen years. You're…you're just helping me out of a tight spot. Believe me Mr. Todd, if I didn't want to marry you I wouldn't."

"So you're not just marrying me to keep your shop?"

Lindsey blushed. "Well…that's part of the reason."

"So you actually _want_ to marry me?"

She rested her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, I s'pose I do."

"Promise?"

Lindsey fought a laugh. He was acting like such a child. She kissed him gently. "Promise."


	4. The Brady sisters

A/n: ideas are bouncing around like mad

**A/n: Sorry guys! It's been like a week, I've just been really, really busy. Wanna know what my schedule was last week and this? Okay, well, last week, Tuesday, all day jazz band tour to the elementary schools. Thursday, class trip to Baltimore, this Monday, show choir auditions, Tuesday and Wednesday, State History Day Competition (don't bother asking, my group didn't even make runoffs). So now's the only time I've gotten to finish this. **

**You know what I just realized? My title's wrong. It should be In the Arms of **_**A **_**Killer. I fixed it though. That's embarrassing. **

Chapter Four

Three days. Three days was all it took for the rumor mill to catch wind of their marriage and turn it into a scandalous fiasco. No one could truly understand why a pretty, young girl like Lindsey Lovett had married a man more than twice her age. Some said her mother had left her with a large amount of debt and the barber agreed to pay it if she married him. And they went downhill from there. The most popular rumor? She was pregnant. Lindsey and Sweeney both knew that she was not and wouldn't be for a very long time. Along with dispelling the rumors, they'd agreed she was too young and they couldn't handle a baby now. Nor did Lindsey have any desire to be pregnant. She was glad that Mr. Todd was being so sensitive to dispelling these rumors.

As promised, Mr. Livingston returned to the shop within the week. As soon as he walked in, Lindsey handed him the marriage certificate. "Well…I suppose my work here is done then." He handed her the certificate. "Good day Miss Lovett, ah, I mean Mrs. Todd."

As soon as he left Lindsey started laughing. She just couldn't get used to being Mrs. Todd. She looked at the paper. If you squinted hard enough, her name looked somewhat like Lindsey Antoinette Lovett. But Mr. Todd's looked like he'd just scribbled on the paper. He probably had. She just couldn't figure the man out. Nor could she get used to the glances she got on the street, or the way customer's gazes would linger on her stomach to see if it was enlarged at all. When she didn't have to be in the front of the shop, with all the windows, she went back into the parlor and read. She was so tired lately that many times she would have to read a page six times before she understood it. She never knew how much work really went into a pie shop. This was where she found herself now, trying to read, but really falling asleep. It was Sunday, so she didn't have to work.

Sweeney Todd, on the other hand, stayed in his shop regardless of the day of the week. He didn't like being in contact with the people that were spreading rumors about his wife. He intended to stay in the shop all day. He did feel a little guilty about leaving Lindsey by herself, but he didn't want to leave his shop. That was until he saw three girls, about Lindsey's age, enter the pie shop. He decided he'd better see what they wanted.

He managed to enter the shop undetected. The three girls were whispering. One said, "I don't see her!"

"Don't see who?" he asked.

The trio jumped and turned around. Two of the girls (twins maybe? It looked that way) started giggling. One rolled her eyes and said, "We were looking for Lindsey Lovett. Is she here?"

Sweeney looked them over a moment, surprised they'd called her Lindsey Lovett and not Lindsey Todd. "Yes. I'll go get her." As he left the room, he heard one of the girls (probably one of the giggling ones) ask, "Was that him? I think that was him."

Lindsey looked up from the chair she was sitting in (almost asleep). "Lindsey, three of the silliest girls I have ever seen in my life are standing in our shop. Why?"

Lindsey groaned. "Charlotte, Emily, and Anne. I should've known they'd be by. I'd better go see what they want." Lindsey went into the shop. Sure enough it was Charlotte, Emily, and Anne Brady.

They all began shrieking "Lindsey!" and started hugging her.

"We haven't seen you in months!" Anne said excitedly.

"Yes!" Charlotte agreed. "Oh! We're sorry about your mother."

"Yes! Very sorry," Emily added.

Charlotte turned to face her twin. "Incredibly sorry!"

Emily turned to face Charlotte. "Dreadfully sorry!!"

"Ladies please!" Lindsey said, getting a word in for the first time since the girls had entered the shop. "Thank you, all three of you."

Anne rolled her eyes at her two younger sisters. Anne Brady was seventeen, Lindsey's age, while the twins were fifteen and…well…silly little nits actually. "How've you been since her passing Lindsey?"

Lindsey smiled weakly. "I've been better. Mr. Todd's really been helping me cope."

The three sisters exchanged glances and upon catching Lindsey's bewildered expression, Charlotte said, "I know! Why don't we all go for a walk in the park?" The other sisters immediately agreed.

"Alright," Lindsey agreed, only slightly reluctant. "I'll just let Mr. T know where I'm going okay?"

"Um…okay," Emily said, looking rather uncomfortable.

Lindsey walked back into the parlor where Mr. Todd had not left. "You're afraid of my friends aren't you?"

He shot her a look. "Those girls are really your friends?"

Lindsey shifted. "Charlotte and Emily giggle a lot but their hearts are in the right place. And I think you would like Anne…she's pretty level-headed. A lot like me."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Did you need something then?"

"Oh! Right. I'm just going out for a walk in the park with them. You don't mind do you?"

He shook his head. "Go. Just get them out of our shop. And don't bring them back."

"I'll try," she said with a smile. "They follow people around sometimes."

So the girls went out on their walk, chatting like the old friends they were. Finally, a few girls who could keep up with Lindsey's (as Mr. Todd put it) insufferable amount of talking.

Now, reader, there is one thing you must know. You must know that Dahlia Brady (the three girls' mother) was a terrible gossip. If she even caught wind of something that sounded gossip-worthy, soon the whole town would know. In fact, Dahlia Brady was probably the reason everyone learned of Lindsey's marriage to Sweeney Todd so quickly. Or so Lindsey thought. But she would learn that she was quite mistaken. She would learn that no one actually knew she'd married.

The four girls stopped and sat on a bench by a pond in the park. "So ladies," Lindsey said, "Why did you come by today?"

The three looked at each other, each begging another to speak. Finally, Charlotte said, "Oh, we just wanted to check up on you. Make sure you're doing alright."

"And why do you keep doing that?" Lindsey asked.

"Doing what?" the three Brady sisters asked innocently.

"Looking at each other as if you don't know what to say. There is something else going on here."

"Of course there isn't," Anne said soothingly, glaring at her younger sisters. "We just wanted to see you. Can't a friend come and see another friend once in a while?"

Lindsey smiled, not completely content with the girl's answer. After a long pause, Emily said, "So…you're living with that barber are you?"

Anne groaned and kicked her sister in the shin. Lindsey jumped up. "I knew it! I knew it, I just knew it! Your mother sent you, didn't she?"

They all began saying things such as no, of course not, but Lindsey silenced them with a glare. Charlotte took a deep breath. "Okay, she did." Lindsey groaned loudly. "But she doesn't mean any harm Lindsey, really! She just wants to make sure you're okay!"

"I mean really," Emily continued for her twin, "You should hear the things people say about you Lindsey! Living with a man more than twice your age!"

"We just hate to hear those things about our friend, we want to make sure you know what you're getting yourself into! It's a bit scandalous, don't you think?" Anne finished.

Lindsey glared at her so called "friends". "I didn't think there was anything scandalous about a woman living with her _husband!"_

All three girls gasped and their facial expressions immediately changed. "So you've married him!" Emily exclaimed. "Oh well that's a different matter completely! Nothing scandalous about that!"

"Thank the Heavens Lindsey, you were giving us quite the fright," Charlotte said.

"How long have you been married?" Anne asked.

"Only three days," Lindsey said coldly.

"And why weren't we invited to this little affair?"

Lindsey paused. "No one was. It was a private ceremony, just me, Mr. Todd, and the minister."

"Why?" Emily asked, earning her another kick from Anne.

"Why what?"

"Why'd you marry him?" Charlotte asked, earning herself a kick.

"There has to be some sort of reason? Is this a question you usually asked newlyweds? WHY they married? I guess you just can't marry for love can you?"

"Do you love him?" Anne asked knowingly.

Lindsey fell silent. Did she love him? She had some sort of feelings for him, that was to be certain. But love? Maybe she would come to love him eventually, but at this point she was merely fond of him. But she couldn't tell the sisters that. "Yes. Yes I do."

"Well…I s'pose there's really nothing to worry about then. See girls? I told you our Lindsey was respectable," Anne said.

"Of course! Never doubted you for a moment," Charlotte lied.

"Not even a minute," Emily said, once again competing with her sister.

"Not even a second!" Charlotte yelled back.

"A millisecond!" Emily yelled at her.

Lindsey laughed. "Good to see you two haven't changed. Still competitive as ever."

"You have no idea," Anne said. "You should see them at home, they're ten times worse."

"Well one thing's certain," Emily said. "We'll have to be properly acquainted with this barber of yours."

"Oh yes!" Charlotte agreed. "I know! How about tomorrow we all get together for some tea! Our mother can come to!"

Lindsey began to disagree, knowing Mr. Todd would not be happy with this idea, but Emily held up a hand. "Ah, ah, ah," she said. "We just have to meet the man who has stolen our Lindsey's heart."

"Girls we really should go," Anne said, noticing Lindsey's uncomfortable expression. "You two go ahead, I'll be with you in a minute."

"We'll be over by three tomorrow Lindsey!" Emily said.

"Yes! By three!" Charlotte agreed, not about to let her twin get the last word.

As soon as the twins were out of earshot, Anne said, "Look, I'm really sorry about all this Lindsey. My mother didn't really send me. She sent the twins. I just had to come along, just to put rest to all the rumors. I mean you should hear how my mother talks about you! Like mother like daughter, she said."

"What about my mother?" Lindsey exclaimed. "What does your mother say about her?"

Anne shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I suppose there was no real reason for your mother to ever tell you this story. As my mother put it, Albert Lovett was a rather large man. And he didn't leave the house often. So no one really saw him. Everyone claimed your mother was only saying she was married, because she was pregnant. She was known as the town harlot from then on out, until he died and they had the funeral. Only then did everyone know she was married. And this is the same thing! Everyone thinks you're a harlot, when really it's just a misunderstanding. I'm sorry Lindsey. I'll make sure my mother knows you've married, that way everyone will know."

"Thank you Anne. I suppose since you live on the other side of town, the whole story didn't reach you yet. Everyone on my side of town thinks we've married because I'm pregnant. And I'm not! We both agreed I couldn't be."

"I understand." Anne hugged her friend. "I'll try and keep mother and the twins under control tomorrow."

The two girls went their separate ways. When Lindsey found her way back to the shop, she collapsed in one of the parlor chairs, suddenly exhausted. "Finally back are you?" a voice asked.

Lindsey jumped. "You've got to stop sneaking up on me like that. Yes, I'm back."

"What did those ridiculous girls want?"

"Well…just to see how I'm doing, and to invite themselves over for tea tomorrow with their mother," she said, not wanting to tell him the truth.

"What?" he exclaimed. "They're coming tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry! I just couldn't stop them! They're absolutely ridiculous and there's no way to tell them no. You'll just have to be civil, especially around their mother."

"What time are they coming?"

"Three, it should be enough time for me to make this place presentable."

Sweeney sighed. "I suppose this really isn't your fault. I'm going upstairs, I'm going to need sleep for tomorrow if I have to put up with those girls. Goodnight Lindsey"

"Goodnight," she said, and just as he was about to leave the room, she added, "Mr. T?"

He turned. "What?"

"I love you. You know that, right?" She bit her lip nervously, not knowing how he'd respond to this.

"Of course," he said, and left the room.

"Even if you don't love me," she whispered.

**A/n: yay another chapter done! I'll upload a new one to MVR too, to keep my Sweenett fans happy. Reviewing takes two seconds and makes me very happy. So please review!!**


	5. Tea with the devil

a/n: I'm so glad people like this

**a/n: I'm so glad people like this!! I was taking a big risk in that I've never written a romance fic before, so I'm glad it's going over well! And my three original Sweenettes came through and reviewed for me. Glad to see all three of you Saloma-Kiwi, Whyistherumgone?, and CrosbyFan21. **

**Lucy lovers: This is a major Lucy hating chapter. Muahaha. I hate Lucy. **

**Please tell me someone understood why I chose the name's Charlotte, Emily, and Anne!! What famous sisters are they??**

**Disclaimer: o.O Sweeney's not mine people. **

Chapter Five

Lindsey awoke with a knot in the pit of her stomach. It was already about ten o'clock. She'd slept in too late, too late for serving the breakfast customers (if there even were any, usually there weren't). But she only had five hours to make the place look presentable enough for Dahlia Brady. Hopefully Anne was able to talk her down from thinking so lowly of Lindsey. She was forced to spend the day cleaning. First she dusted the shop, put away all the dishes, and made sure everything in order, for they would surely be coming through the shop. Then the parlor. Boy was that a mess. Books were strewn everywhere. The wallpaper was a mess. The parts that were burned had to be covered, so Lindsey moved a bookcase or two in front of them. By the time she'd finished cleaning, bathed, dressed, had a bit of lunch, and made the tea and scones, Lindsey was exhausted and it was two-thirty. So what did she do? She fell asleep, head on the counter, in full view of the entire street.

It was two-forty-five when she felt someone shaking her shoulder. "Lindsey! Lindsey!" a voice kept repeating. She jumped awake. Sweeney grabbed her arms. "Calm down, it's only me."

Lindsey let out a sigh. "You've _got_ to stop sneaking up on me like that! You're like a ghost! What time is it anyway?"

"Almost three."

"WHAT?" she shrieked. "It can't be, they'll be here any minute! I didn't get the scones out of the oven!"

Sweeney grabbed her arms again. "Lindsey! I got them for you! And heated the tea again. You just calm down. You've got enough on your mind with this wretched woman coming into our home."

"I guess you're right," she replied.

"I know I'm right," he said gently, tilting her head up to meet his lips. She positively melted into his embrace, tangling her fingers in his hair. She loved the rare moments like these, the moments that let her see the human side of Sweeney Todd, instead of the cold, emotionless persona she was so accustomed to. She found herself lost, head cleared of all thoughts, until he pulled away. "You have too much to do, are you aware of that?"

"Yeah, I noticed," Lindsey said. He stroked her cheek gently, and Lindsey wondered why he wasn't always like this. Why one day he'd be caring and sweet, and the next he'd be brooding and cold. She decided that she was definitely in love with this Sweeney Todd, but the other needed some work.

A knock at the door pulled them both from their reverie. At the door were four women, two silly little blondes waving excitedly, one brunette rolling her eyes at her younger sisters, and a tall, thin, severe looking woman with black hair. Lindsey turned back to Sweeney. "Here goes nothing. Remember, be civil."

Lindsey took a deep breath and opened the door. "Anne! Charlotte! Emily! How wonderful to see you again. And Mrs. Brady, it's been far too long," she said with a smile.

Dahlia gave a rather quick, very fake smile, then turned to Sweeney. "And this is?" she said in a rather sly voice.

"This," Lindsey said, trying not to let her annoyance show in her voice, "Is my husband, Sweeney Todd. Sweeney, this is Dahlia, Anne, Charlotte, and Emily Brady."

Sweeney extended his hand towards Dahlia. "A pleasure, I'm sure." Lindsey bit back a laugh. Only her ears were trained to notice the sarcasm in his voice.

Anne quickly took Sweeney's hand as her mother had ignored it. Dahlia was merely looking him up and down as if appraising him. She probably was. Anne shot her sisters a look and they in turn shook Mr. Todd's hand. "It's very nice to meet you," Emily said.

"Oh yes!" Charlotte replied. "Incredibly nice."

"Shall we proceed to the parlor then?" Lindsey said, directing the twins out of the room before their bickering got out of hand. When the six arrived in the parlor, Dahlia Brady claimed the smaller of the two couches, pulling the twins on either side of her. She gave Anne a very cold look as if to say there was no room here. Anne, looking as if she was accustomed to this kind of treatment, sat in a chair opposite them. Sweeney sat on the sofa across from Dahlia and the twins. "Oh! Where's my head today? I'll go get the tea and scones."

"I'll go with you!" Anne said, rising quickly.

The two quickly returned to the kitchen, leaving Sweeney with three women he was bound to dislike. "This is going to be an interesting afternoon," Lindsey mused.

"I'll say," Anne replied. After a pause she said, "You're so lucky though. To have someone who loves you."

Lindsey looked at her strangely. "What are you talking about? Mr. T doesn't love me."

Anne laughed. "Don't be ridiculous. Why would you say that?"

"Because just last night I told him I loved him and he didn't really say anything."

"Well excuse me if I'm judging him, but he seems to be a bit proud. Used to shutting people out. Even if he doesn't say it, I can tell he does. Just by the way he looks at you. Especially just now, right after he kissed you."

Lindsey felt herself go red. "You saw that?"

Anne smiled. "Just me. I was walking a bit ahead. But don't worry if he doesn't say it. He'll come around."

Back in the parlor there was so much tension in the air not even one of Mr. Todd's razors could've cut it. Dahlia and Sweeney were staring each other down. The twins were shooting each other looks.

"So," Dahlia said, "How long have you known Lindsey?"

"A few months," he replied, never looking away from Dahlia's cold gaze.

"I see," she said.

"How long have you known the Lovetts?" Sweeney asked, trying to be (as Lindsey put it) _civil_, while praying she and Anne returned soon.

"Most of their lives. I knew Nellie rather well and I've known Lindsey since she was a baby. Although Nellie and I never really saw eye to eye. I still don't understand why she ever rented the room above her shop out to that family. Barker, I think their name was."

Sweeney was suddenly much more interested in what she had to say. "You knew them?"

"Oh yes. I suppose Benjamin was alright, but his wife! She was a ridiculous thing. Always floating about without a thought in her head. Expected everything to be done for her. That poor man. Why he ever married her. I always thought he was more suited to Nellie. But then he was dragged off to prison. I guess he had some secrets none of us knew about. And then the little nit went and killed herself. Wasn't strong enough to pick up and move on, even though she had a baby. So lucky the judge was willing to take the little thing in. I haven't seen the judge in quite some time though…I wonder where he's gone off to."

"No idea, I didn't know him very well," Mr. Todd said, trying to keep himself under control after what she'd said about Lucy. But what if she was right? After all, Lucy had just about given Johanna to the judge. He shook the thoughts from his head. Based on what she'd said about Lucy, it was clear that if Lindsey and Anne weren't back soon, all hell was going to break loose.

**A/n: abrupt ending I know. But I wasn't sure what else to say yet. So I'll see you guys soon! And I am working on MVR, I just don't have enough ideas yet.**


	6. Complications

A/n: ARRRGGH

**A/n: ARRRGGH!! I needed a huge break from my jazz band audition piece. Believe me, it's hard. I can play it fine…without the CD. When you add the CD I get all lost. And I HAVE to audition with the CD. ARRRGGH!!**

**To the four of you who reviewed, thank you. To the thirty-three others who read but didn't review, WHY NOT? If you're still reading this by the fifth chapter, you're pretty much a regular reader. And guess what. I'd love to hear what you think!**

**Since no one guessed who the three sisters represented, I'll tell you. Charlotte, Emily, and Anne BRONTE! Charlotte Bronte wrote Jane Eyre, Emily Bronte wrote Wuthering Heights, and Anne Bronte wrote Agnes Grey. **

**Oh and Saloma, I have plans for a certain gossipy, pompous throat. You'll seeeee! In a few chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I own Lindsey Lovett (well, now she's Lindsey Todd), Dahlia, Anne, Emily, and Charlotte Brady, but not Sweeney. Song belongs to Natalie Grant.**

Chapter Six

"Well," Lindsey said, looking at Anne, "I think we've put this off long enough. Sweeney's not gonna be happy with me for leavin' him with your mother and sisters so long."

"You're probably right," Anne said. "Here goes nothing." When the girls returned to the parlor, they returned to a cold silence. Sweeney and Dahlia were no longer staring each other down, no; they were now _glaring _each other down.

"Ah, finally. I was beginning to wonder what happened to you girls," Dahlia said impatiently.

Lindsey set the tray of tea and scones down on the small table she'd set in the middle of the room, then took a seat next to her husband. "What happened?" she whispered so only he could hear her.

"Later," he whispered back.

"So, Lindsey," Dahlia said, beginning her interrogation, "Mr. Todd tells me you've only known each other a few months, is that correct?"

Lindsey forced a small smile. "Yes ma'am," she said, placing a hand on top of Sweeney's to steady him. He did not look happy at all.

"Now, pardon me if I seem too bold, but do you think your mother would have approved?"

Lindsey bit back the snappy retort she had ready for Dahlia and took her own advice. _Be civil, _she told herself. She wasn't entirely sure of what to say, but Sweeney jumped in. "Actually, Mrs. Brady, Mrs. Lovett knew we were to wed before her death."

Dahlia gave a small, mirthless laugh. "I'm sorry, Mr. Todd, but I do believe I was talking to Lindsey."

Sweeney's eyebrows shot up in shock at what the woman had just said to him, and Lindsey slipped her fingers between his and squeezed his hand, reminding him to keep his temper in check. "It doesn't really matter who answered Mrs. Brady, I would've said the same thing."

"Maybe so, but I just hate it when husbands think they have to answer for their wives. It's just so barbaric that they think we don't have brains," she shot back with a glare in Sweeney's direction. Sweeney shoved a scone in his mouth to shut himself up. Anne looked thoroughly embarrassed by her mother. The twins looked as if unsure whether they were amused or horrified. "So," Dahlia continued, "Do the two of you plan on having children any time soon?"

Sweeney choked on his scone, and crumbs went flying from his mouth. Anne buried her face in her hands. The twins pale cheeks went red. Lindsey was the only one composed enough to respond, "Not quite yet no."

"And, may I ask why not? Mr. Todd this question is directed at you, just so you know."

When he cleared his throat of the scone debris, he responded, "There's too much to do with the shop for us to have children. And Lindsey is still a little young."

"Really?" Dahlia said, then muttered, "I didn't think age mattered to you at all."

"Mother!" Anne exclaimed.

"Oh it's not like they don't know Anne. You don't think people aren't talking? You're more than twice Lindsey's age, I don't know who you think you are marrying a girl as young as her, but people are talking. You can be sure of that!"

Lindsey grabbed Sweeney's arm as he began to rise angrily. "Mother will you leave him alone?" Anne shrieked.

"Honestly mother!" Emily said, backing up her sister.

"Mother, honestly!" Charlotte finished.

There was a very tense silence that followed with everyone but Sweeney glaring at Dahlia. "Mother, don't you have an appointment at the tailors?" Emily asked. Lindsey mouthed her a thank you. Emily smiled a mouthed, I'm sorry.

Dahlia looked at her daughter. "I do believe you're right darling. We really must be going." Without another word, she swept from the room with the twins trailing. Charlotte and Emily gave Sweeney and Lindsey apologetic smiles. Anne stayed behind for a moment. "I'm so sorry Lindsey, Mr. Todd. She's usually not that bad. And of course people are talking, she started it all. I never should've let the twins get away with this. I'm so, so sorry!"

"It's not your fault Anne," Lindsey said hugging her. "Right Mr. Todd?"

"No. It's your fault," he muttered.

"I'd best be going. I'll see if I can talk to her. Goodbye."

What Dahlia Brady said may have been rude and it may have been uncalled for, but she was right. Everyone was talking. Lindsey figured that out serving the dinner rush. It was bad enough that everyone was staring. But the amount of customers they got was even worse. So many people had come by thanks to Dahlia Brady's gossip. Even Mrs. Mooney stopped by. Lindsey was about to serve her table, when she heard them talking. "…honestly I've always known it. Just look at the dresses her mother used to wear. That girl is bound to turn out just like her, just you wait." Lindsey banged the plates onto the table and the three women sitting there turned to look at her. "Oh Lindsey dear!" Mrs. Mooney said, trying to cover what she'd said. "How are you?"

"Don't play games with me. I heard what you said." Without another word Lindsey left, feeling hot tears fill her eyes. These people didn't know her! They didn't know who she really was! They didn't know how much pain she was in from losing her mother! And if it wasn't hard enough just getting through the day, telling people she died of pneumonia was even worse. Especially when she knew the truth. What right did they have to be talking about her? She felt so empty, so rejected. And this wasn't the first time gossip had been spread about the Lovett women. This wasn't the first time Lindsey'd felt like this. "_Foolish heart looks like we're here again. Same old game of plastic smile, don't let anybody in. Hiding my heartache, will this glass house break? How much will they take before I'm empty? Do I let it show, does anybody know?"_

"You alright?" Sweeney called down from the balcony.

Lindsey blinked back the tears that threatened to spill. "Um, yeah. I'm alright." She tried to fake a smile, but he didn't look convinced. "Um, would you mind finishing up with the customers here? There's only a little left to do, I have to go get some fresh air or something, get away from here."

"Sure," he said, still looking a bit concerned, but Lindsey left before he could stop her. She glanced back adoringly at her husband. He knew what she was going through; he knew how much pain she was in. He saw who she truly was. She smiled and restarted her song. "_But you see the real me. Hiding in my skin, broken from within. Unveil me completely. I'm loosening my grasp. There's no need to mask my frailty, cause you see the real me. Painted on, life is behind a mask. Self-inflicted circus clown, I'm tired of the song and dance. Living a charade, always on parade, what a mess I've made of my existence, but you love me even now. And still I see somehow, that you see the real me.  
Hiding in my skin, broken from within. Unveil me completely. I'm loosening my grasp. There's no need to mask my frailty, cause you see the real me. Wonderful, beautiful is what you see when you look at me. You're turning the tattered fabric of my life into  
a perfect tapestry. I just wanna be me. But you see the real me. Hiding in my skin, broken from within. Unveil me completely. I'm loosening my grasp. There's no need to mask my frailty, cause you see the real me. And you love me just as I am. Wonderful, beautiful is what you see when you look at me." _

Later that night Sweeney awoke to a thunderstorm raging outside the barber shop. He pulled himself out of bed to look at the storm outside the room. Rain pounded against the window panes, lightning streaked across the sky, and thunder shook the entire room. When he turned towards the door he saw a figure standing out on the balcony, face to the sky. He grudgingly went onto the balcony into the rain. "What are you doing out here Lindsey? In case you haven't noticed, it's pouring."

"I know," she responded. "I like the rain."

"You're going to get soaked out here!"

"That's kind of the point."

Sweeney sighed. The girl could be so bloody stubborn. "You should go back inside."

"No, I'm good. I really do like the rain."

"At least come into the my shop. You're going to catch pneumonia out here."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he knew he'd said the wrong thing. Very slowly, Lindsey turned around, eyes narrowed, fixing him with a cold glare. "Lindsey, that's not what I meant. I didn't mean it like that…"

"You're unbelievable. We wouldn't even have to tell people she died of pneumonia if it wasn't for you." She turned on her heal, stalking back into the shop. Sweeney didn't even try to call after her. He knew it was no use. The damage was done.

Lindsey cried herself to sleep that night. This was the first time she'd cried over her mother. It was also the first time she'd fought with Mr. Todd. She couldn't stop crying. She awoke the next morning feeling more tired than she did the morning. But there was still work to be done, so she rolled out of bed. Sweeney didn't come out of his shop the entire morning. She busied herself, trying to forget their fight. Sure it had only been a day that they were not speaking, but it was still a lot for Lindsey to handle. She didn't know how he'd react to being blamed for her mother's death. She now found she could put off her trip down to the bake house any longer. Every pie she'd sold in the past few days had been made before her mother's death. Now there was a tray that had yet to be baked that Lindsey found she had to bake now or risk losing those pies and therefore, money. After all the money they made off of the shop, she and Mr. Todd had agreed they now had enough to buy real meat. Especially considering there was no way Lindsey would be able to butcher the bodies as she did not do well with the sight of blood.

She took a deep breath and walked over to the oven. She hadn't been near it since the night her mother died. Steadying herself, she pulled open the heavy door to the oven, and was rooted to the spot. The flames jumped through the large oven, the heat burning her face even from her distance. The more she stared into the flames the more she began to see her mother's burning form. Screams began echoing in her head, she got dizzier and dizzier with every second, began wavering on the spot, hyper-ventilating as the screams continued. She felt as though she'd go insane if she went through this waking nightmare for one more second and then, everything went black as she collapsed.

**A/n: Dun dun DUNNNNN**. **So I really miss Mrs. Lovett. Anyone else? Well I've got good news for you guys. She's in the next chapter. You'll just have to see. Please review my wonderful people (as my Spanish teacher would say) and please if you've read up to this chapter please let me know what you think, especially if you've added my story to your alert/favorite list. I really do want to know what you think!!**


	7. With my apologies to all my readers

Hey guys. First of all I'd like to say I'm really really sorry for the delay, and I swore I would never do this to you guys. But both my stories are going on hiatus. I'm so so so sorry, there's just too much going on for me to try and write right now. I'm in a show that is really starting to get crazy, opening night is in less than two weeks. This hiatus is only temporary and by July 1 I should have new chapters of MVR and In the Arms of a Killer. I've been trying to write the next chapter of In the Arms of a Killer and I just can't. I'm really sorry and I promise that this does not mean I'm never writing again, just give me a couple of weeks. I really hope you guys understand.

With my deepest apologies to all my readers,  
Melissa (Imajazzbandnerd)


	8. All I Ask of You

**A/N: I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY!! Agh. Please don't hate me guys. Please. I've just had such horrible writers block for the past couple months, and I actually have another document of this chapter going on my downstairs computer. But I decided because of how long it's taken me to write what I have of that chapter, I was just going to start a fresh copy. Hopefully this will be better. Hopefully writing this chapter will spur me on to write more chapters. Hopefully I still get reviews and you guys don't hate me. I'm reading through the story again, maybe that will give me some ideas of where I was back in June.**

**On the plus side because of my long break I currently have 6,094 hits on MVR 1042 hits on this story. I guess you guys were just checking to see if I had finally posted a new chapter. I guess I totally let you down for two months. Agh I feel so awful. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd, just the storyline and Lindsey Lovett (well…Todd now). As promised, Mrs. Lovett will make an appearance in this chapter. Enjoy. And oh yeah, Sir Andrew Lloyd Weber owns All I Ask of You. POTO song just for you Saloma-Kiwi! Underlined lyrics are Sweeney, italics are Lindsey.**

Chapter Eight

Floating. That was the only way to describe the sensation Lindsey felt as she opened her eyes. She was no longer in the bake house. Everything around her looked blank. She was sitting on a floor she couldn't see. As she inhaled a sweet perfume filled her senses. A perfume she'd only smelled on one person before in her life. "Mum!" she cried, throwing herself into her mother's embrace. "But how?"

"I'm afraid you're dreaming love," Nellie responded gently.

"Dreaming," Lindsey said. "It figures."

"But look at you! You look so grown up love. So beautiful. Seventeen. And married as well!"

Lindsey felt as though ice were now flowing through her veins. Of course she had always felt guilty, marrying Mr. Todd though she knew her mother had loved him for so long. But she never felt as though she'd ever had the chance to apologize. And she didn't waste any time taking the chance she never thought she'd get. "You're not…angry with me?"

"Of course not!" Nellie said, "How can you think that love? You did what you had to to keep the shop. I never had the chance to marry him, though I always wanted to. So why shouldn't you jump at the chance to be happy. I'm not angry with you. I'm thrilled that I have this one last chance to see you."

"So am I," Lindsey said. "But one last chance? You mean after this, I'll never see you again?"

Nellie smiled gently. "No love. It's time to let me go. You don't need me anymore."

Tears began filling Lindsey's eyes. "Of course I do! You're my mother!"

"You only think you do. It's time for you to move on and take control of your own life. You've got Mr. Todd now. And he needs you back. It's time for me to go, I just had to tell you that I love you, and I will always love you. Be strong love," she said, her form fading in front of Lindsey, "Be strong." And with those final two words, she was gone.

Lindsey had a hard time opening her eyes this time. They stung from all the tears that had filled them over the past two days. As she began to look around she saw Sweeney sitting by her bedside, clutching one of her hands in his. "Oh thank goodness," he whispered, seeing her awake.

"What happened?" Lindsey said through her sore throat.

"I found you unconscious in the bake house. You've been asleep for three days."

"Three days?" she asked weakly. "That would explain why I'm so hungry."

Sweeney smiled slightly. Lindsey suddenly remembered the fight they'd had just days ago. It seemed light years away. "Mr. T?" she said gently. He looked up at her. "I'm…I'm sorry," she said, once again fighting back tears. "I didn't mean what I said…"

"I know pet," he said, staring at the frightened looking girl in front of him. He'd known she didn't mean what she said, she just had so much going on in her seventeen year old head. It was too much to ask anyone to deal with rationally.

"I'm just…I'm so overwhelmed, and I miss her so terribly, and I can't deal with the strange looks I get on the street, and the way people are talking about me, and the nightmares just make everything worse, and now I don't sleep well, so I'm moving slowly in the shop, and I'm not serving as many customers, and we're losing money, and…" Everything came spilled out. Everything that had been weighing so heavily on Lindsey's mind for the past few weeks.

"Shh. I know. I've said it before, you have too much to deal with," Sweeney said, trying to comfort his young wife. He stroked her wet cheeks gently as he found the words to comfort her. "No more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears; I'm here, nothing can harm you,my words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears; I'm here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you.

_Say you love me every waking moment. Turn my head with talk of summertime. Say you need me with you now and always; Promise me that all you say is true. That's all I ask of you."_

Lindsey clung to him like a frightened child, and Sweeney finally realized that was all she was. She was a seventeen year old girl, terrified, and overwhelmed by the unreasonable amount of things thrust upon her by this cruel world. "Let me be your shelter. Let me be your light; You're safe, no one will find you,  
your fears are far behind you."

"_All I want is freedom, a world with no more night; And you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me."_

"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime; Let me lead you from your solitude.  
Say you need me with you, here beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go too. Lindsey, that's all I ask of you."

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime; Say the word and I will follow you."_

"_Share each day with me, each night, each morning."_

"_Say you love me."_

This caught Sweeney off-guard and put him in a very awkward position. He was unsure of whether or not the feelings he felt for her was love or not. But either way, he told me what she wanted to hear.

"You know I do." 

"_Love me. That's all I ask of you."_ Lindsey could hear the uncertainty in his voice, but she ignored it. Sweeney lay down next to her, holding her close. When her tears subsided she whispered, "Promise you won't leave me."

"Not until you're sleeping love."

Because of this promise, every ten minutes or so, Lindsey would move slightly, letting him know she was still awake. She didn't want this to ever end, she wanted to stay in his embrace forever. After awhile her exhaustion and fatigue took over and when Sweeney whispered "Lindsey?" she was too tired to respond.

"Finally asleep. What are we to do with you?" To Lindsey's surprise, he did not stir. He did not leave. Believing she was asleep he continued talking to her. "When I married you it was merely a favor, merely to keep my shop. Who would've thought I'd fall in love with you?"

**A/N: If I do say so myself that was ten times better than the chapter I wrote downstairs. And that song inspired this whole scene. I love POTO. Okay. It's 2:04 AM. I'm exhausted. Review if it suits you. Night interpeeps.**


	9. Pondering

**A/N: Hey hey hey!! Look who's back!! Hope you guys don't hate me too much, but at this point I'm not even going to apologize. Freshman year is hitting me a lot harder than I thought it would. So far I hate high school, most of my teachers are numb-skulls, and I'm seriously considering cyber-school. Well…not so much anymore, but next year I really don't see my same high school in my future**

**So what made me start writing again? A combination of things. Listening to POTO and Sweeney Todd, re-reading my stories, and seeing the stage version of Sweeney Todd a while ago at a local theatre. It was amazing, really. There was at least an hour cut out of the movie. Jeeze. Beside's the fact that writing is an escape for me, a release of all the frusteration inside me right now. Anyway, onto the inspiration I got just before gym class. Funny little world we live in, huh? And also, IT'S A SNOW DAY!! HOORAY! So yeah, I pretty much have nothing better to do…and I'm avoiding cleaning my room. XD.**

**Disclaimer: ****: I have Sweeney Todd locked up in my pantry, Mrs. Lovett in the attic, Johanna in the basement, Anthony in the cupboard, Judge Turpin in the closet, Toby in the garage, Beadle in the backyard, and Pirelli in the hallway with the revolver. And he's headed for the pantry. Sigh. I'm getting pretty sick of breaking up fights between these two…oh yeah, lyrics at the beginning are from a really awesome song, Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade.**

**Question for you guys…do you or don't you like it when I put songs into my writing? Because if you don't, I won't but I have a good idea for a further chapter. Lemme know…**

Chapter Nine

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again_

_Don't make me change my mind…_

From that night on out, the nightmares ended. For both of them. They discovered that keeping each other close was the key to keeping the horrible images from filling their minds. It occurred to Lindsey as she was changing the sheets on her bed one night that from the second Sweeney Todd entered the Lovett house, he always had some sort of inclination towards her. It always seemed that if he had something to say, he'd say it to her rather than to her mother. He put up with a lot more blabbering from Lindsey than he ever had from Nellie. This made her feel a little bit better. Though they had not been married long, he still had yet to say that he loved her. That is, when she was awake. Her Sweeney was so stubborn sometimes. Lindsey smiled to herself. _Her Sweeney._ She liked the sound of that.

Lindsey could tell from the beginning that from the beginning, Sweeney harbored a soft spot for her, whether he was obvious about it or not. Lindsey had always assumed it was that she reminded him of Johanna. She never expected a romantic spark between the two. But yet, how could she be sure of his feelings for her? He had never said he loved her when she was awake, despite her persistent reminders that she loved him. But at the same time, whenever they were together he seemed to keep her as close as possible. Many times, whenever Lindsey awoke throughout the night, she found herself locked so tightly in his embrace she could barely breathe, let alone move. It was as if he was afraid someone would steal her away. It was times like those that confused her. If he needed her that badly, if he was so concerned about losing her, why couldn't he say it? What was his aversion to admitting his feelings (if he had any) to her face?

It was later that day when she got brave. It was a slow day in both shops, so Lindsey had gone upstairs to keep Mr. Todd company. He hardly minded her mindless chatter anymore, but today as she sat in his empty barber's chair, she was uncharacteristically silent. She was thinking, trying to work up the nerve to ask the question that had been building in her mind since she said "I do." The second he turned his back to sharpen his razor,

"Sweeney, do you love me?"

The words were out before she could stop herself.

He froze a moment, before turning to face her. "What do you mean?" The pretending he didn't comprehend what she said couldn't mask the uncomfortable look of surprise on his face. Hands over her mouth, she muttered an unintelligible answer.

Slightly exasperated, knowing she really didn't want to answer, Sweeney lifted her out of the chair so she was standing to face him, pried her hands off her mouth, and lifted her chin up slightly. "Care to try that answer again?"

"I think the question was pretty clear."

Sweeney sighed. He knew it was only a matter of time before this question came up. He just wasn't quite ready to answer. Taking her by the hand he led her over to the bed and sat her down next to him. He put his arms around her, running his fingers through her hair as he thought of a proper answer. It was a good minute or two before he finally answered.

"Lindsey, what I feel for you is rather complicated."

This time, she was the exasperated one. "What does that mean?"

"It means, love, that my feelings have changed over time. When I first got here, I couldn't stand you. Not at all. You blabbered endlessly. That drove me near insanity. But soon it occurred to me that I still had a daughter out there, your same age. She could be exactly like you. And from that day forward I felt protective of you. I felt as if something bad happening to you would mean something bad for my Johanna. So I harbored a soft spot for you from near the beginning. It wasn't until that night in the bake house that I discovered you were all I had left in the world. Lucy is dead. I will never see Johanna again. If something happened to you I don't know if I could go on anymore. So if that's how you define love, then yes. I love you Lindsey Todd."

So that was that. Sweeney Todd, for the first time since they were married, admitted to loving his wife. So for now, Lindsey's mind could rest. For now she let herself be content in knowing that Sweeney Todd loved her. The worry about Dahlia Brady, knowing that after their afternoon tea she must be trying to spread even worse rumors than before, could wait.

**A/n: Filler chapter! Hooray! But I just came up with that last night and REALLY wanted to post a chapter just to make sure you guys are still out there for me. So if you care to make my day, review. I'd really appreciate it. I promise to go somewhere with the next chapter, whenever I get around to writing it. **


	10. Mayhem

**A/n: okay okay okay, I'm horrible I know. But still. My life is crazy, I haven't had the time or inclination to keep going. I was in a show that got crazy, but in the moment I'm in audition-callback limbo of Jekyll and Hyde (Lucy Harris PLEASE!), so why not keep going?**

**Oh and Saloma-Kiwi, if you're still reading, the plans for a certain gossipy, pompous throat will be revealed within the next two chapters…hooray!**

**Alright, enough Lindsey-teenage-angst chapters. Time to move the story along. Hooray!**

Chapter 10

For several weeks, life passed without incident on Fleet Street. Business in the barber shop continued steadily. The pie shop was thriving. Lindsey learned to hold her head high against gossip, like her mother had. Sweeney fought murderous urges to slaughter every gossiping vulture that looked at Lindsey sideways. Lindsey had gotten past her fear of the bake house. Sweeney was bit more outward about his feelings. But only a little.

But of course it couldn't last.

Mostly because Dahlia Brady was bitter. And very perceptive.

She had been a childhood friend of Benjamin Barker. As they grew into young adults, she grew to love him. But just as Nellie's had been, her love was thwarted by Lucy Carlisle. She was 17, beautiful, and blonde. With one look, 19 year old Benjamin Barker was lost to both Nellie and Dahlia. Within two months, they were married. In a year, Johanna was born.

Her father had been ready to give Dahlia and Benjamin his blessing, that is, if Ben ever asked for her hand. Thus the rivalry between Nellie Lovett and Dahlia Taylor began. Nellie had less a chance at him than Dahlia. Nellie Landon had married Albert Lovett a year prior to Lucy's arrival in London. By the time Johanna was born, their daughter Lindsey was already two.

Dahlia couldn't help herself but to wish horrible things on Lucy Barker. She hated her. It wasn't long after losing Ben that her father married her off to Louis Brady. She now had a husband, and soon after, a child to look after. She had to put Benjamin Barker behind her. And for the most part, she did. Even after he was arrested and Lucy died (a day she celebrated) she rarely thought of him. The first time she did was twelve years later. Anne was twelve, the twins were ten, and Louis had taken very ill. Pneumonia. It struck and killed quickly. She was left a widow. Alone, she was left to wallow in all the loss she'd experienced in her life, including Ben, who wasn't dead, but may as well have been since the day he married Lucy. Three years later, she caught sight of Sweeney Todd in the marketplace with Nellie Lovett and her daughter. Anne had insisted on greeting Lindsey, who she highly considered her best friend. Dahlia knew that the twins would react to the trio however she did, so even as Anne exchanged an enthusiastic greeting with her friend, the twins stood behind their mother, exchanging tight-lipped smiles with Nellie. Right off, Dahlia thought nothing of the disheveled, angry man with them. But she caught him staring at her, and it was then that she looked straight into his eyes. Though they were brown instead of black, she would know their shape, their depth, their history anywhere. When she pointed out that Nellie had yet to introduce them to her friend, he was introduced as Sweeney Todd.

This took Dahlia off-guard. She spent days agonizing over this. It finally occurred to her. Of course if he had been arrested and banished for life, Benjamin Barker wouldn't keep his old name. There was no way there was another man who looked so similar and knew to go back to the barber shop on Fleet Street.

Now she and Nellie were on an even playing field. Both widowed. Both with children. Except Nellie had a slight advantage. She was around him all day, every day. Dahlia had no excuse to be there. She had no sons to bring for a shave. She never bothered with Nellie Lovett's pies, she always preferred Mrs. Mooney's shop. So she found a reason to use Anne for once. She'd always felt that her eldest daughter's friendship with Lindsey Lovett rendered her useless. The twins were her pride and joy. Anne was to be ignored at all costs. But whenever she brought her daughter to visit her friend, Mr. Todd was nowhere to be seen.

It had been months since she had visited the pie shop when the news of Nellie's death, and Lindsey's marriage, reached her. Before sending her daughter's for confirmation of this news, she started up the rumor mill-like mother, like daughter. It wasn't like she hadn't targeted Nellie Lovett before. How different could Lindsey be?

In the end, even after her death, Nellie Lovett managed to triumph. No, she had not won Mr. Todd in the end. But her daughter did. And for that, Lindsey Lovett had to go.

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST

Across London, Sweeney Todd had become uncomfortably aware of the policemen that had been watching the shop all day, since he and Lindsey had gotten up. He was worried. Not only for his sake, but also for Lindsey's. He knew she had made a mistake, sending Toby away instead of dispatching him. Had he finally turned them in after all this time? If he discovered that Mrs. Lovett was dead, he certainly would.

It was around four in the afternoon, just an hour before the dinner rush would start. Sweeney was with a customer. He had finally managed to forget about the officers. He had stopped checking on them periodically. That was his first mistake.

There was a commotion in the shop below him. He raced to the window, and saw his entire life crashing down. There was a crowd of people, bystanders, outside the pie shop. There was a police carriage with four more officers. And the two officers that had been on the street all day were dragging Lindsey out of the shop.

STSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTST

They weren't there for them. She was just paranoid.

That was what Lindsey had tried to tell herself since she had started the breakfast pies. Those two officers are merely supervising. Maybe it was a new operation, station a couple officers on a different street every day, just to watch the proceedings of life around there, and today was Fleet Streets turn.

At the same time, she was reminded that she had let the only living breathing witness of Sweeney Todd's crimes go free. She couldn't bring herself to kill him. He was only a boy. But maybe that was a mistake. She tried to go about her day in a relatively normal fashion. She made the pies, baked them, and served them, like she did every day.

She had brought her last batch upstairs for the day. She had a good hour before the dinner rush began. She was pleased that she was ahead today. The sign on the door still said closed. That's why it was most curious when she heard the door open.

"We won't be serving pies for another hour, I'm sorry," she said, without looking up from her work.

"We're not here for pies," a deep voice said.

Lindsey looked up. It was the two officers. Bloody brilliant. She swallowed and took a deep breath before answering. "What can I help you gentlemen with then?" Cool, calm, and collected. She could do this.

"Are you Lindsey Lovett?" the other asked.

"Todd," she corrected, going back to her work, trying to look calm.

"Is your maiden name Lovett?"

"Yes sir."

The larger of the two took a few steps towards her. "Then I'm afraid you must come with us."

Lindsey backed away from his outstretched hand. "Whatever for?"

The other started around the other side of the counter. Lindsey was trapped. "Miss, please come quietly, we don't need you to make a scene."

She backed defensively into the wall. "I will come quietly if you will tell me what I am being taken for."

The first officer nodded to his partner. They seized her around her upper arms. Foolishly, she dropped her rolling pin to the floor. She thrashed against their hold, but they were stronger than her. She fought against them, making it difficult for them to haul her out of her shop. She was trying to buy herself time. Where was Sweeney?

There was a crowd gathered by now, but she didn't care who saw. She thrashed, kicked, and fought against her captors. She was nearly to carriage they had waiting outside, when a voice behind them growled, "Let her go!"

Her head snapped around. She let out a sigh of relief. Sweeney had come to her rescue after all. He wouldn't allow these men to take her away. Before the officers had time to react, Sweeney had reached them.

"Let her go I said," he growled again, seizing her shoulders and ripping her from their hold. He locked her into his embrace and retreated from the officers.

"Sir, we have a warrant for her arrest, I'm afraid she's going to have to come with us."

Sweeney glared back at the officer who'd spoken. "On what charges?" The two men exchanged an uncomfortable glance. "_On what charges?"_ Sweeney repeated, his voice low and dangerous.

One of the men drew a paper out from his pocket and read aloud, "The warrant is for the arrest of one Lindsey Lovett for the murder of Tobias Ragg."

The pair gasped. "I didn't kill him!" Lindsey shrieked.

"Then where is he?"

"He left the shop, right after my mother died. I never laid a hand on him, you can be sure of that."

The officers looked at each other. "Sergeant!" on of them called towards the group of three by the carriage. The tallest of the three joined them. In hushed tones, Lindsey's plea was explained to him. He surveyed Lindsey and Sweeney with cold, eyes, completely without compassion.

"So what's the problem? You have the warrant. I don't care if you have to kill the barber first. Take her!"

An immediate struggle ensued. The first two officers went for Lindsey. With one hand still holding her, Sweeney beat both of them back, then reached for the razor at his hip.

It took two officers to drag Lindsey away from Sweeney, and three to beat him into submission, or at least stop him from going after her.

When it became clear to Lindsey that Sweeney would not be able to rescue her now, she began to scream. Her mind was racing too fast for her to form thoughts or words. She just screamed.

Sweeney fought hard against the three holding him away from his struggling wife. One knocked the razor from his hands. Another punched him straight in the stomach, causing him to drop to the ground. The third rained several blows to his face until his nose was bleeding, his lip was split, and one eye was blackened.

The beating continued until Sweeney was completely subdued and Lindsey was gone. The crowd began to disperse in horror. The three officers left him lying in the street, bruised, bleeding, and unconscious.

In the shadows cast by the stairs of the barber shop, Dahlia Brady carefully measured the results of her experiment. A smirk spread across her face. For once, she had done well. For the first time, she had come out on top.


End file.
